1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a motion toy, which comprises a swinging mechanism that simulate the swinging action of the wings of a bird.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are commercially available motion toys that simulate walking, singing, or any of a variety of actions of a human being when the user switched on the power switch. These motion toys commonly use a motor to move gears and eccentric shaft members, causing movable parts to move. The motion of these conventional motion toys is monotonous and not fine.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show a motion toy according to the prior art. According to this design, the motion toy A is shaped like a duck, comprising a body A1, a head A2 vertically movably coupled to the front top side of the body A1, two wings A3 fastened pivotally with the body A1 at two opposite lateral sides, two legs A4 affixed to the bottom side of the body A1, and a tail A5 horizontally movably coupled to the rear side of the body A1, a motor drive B mounted inside the body A1, and a start switch B1 disposed at the bottom side of the body A1 and adapted to control the operation of the motor drive B. The motor drive B comprises a transmission gear set B2 adapted to move the head A2, the wings A3, and the tail A5, a rotary wheel B3, a link B4 obliquely coupled to the rotary wheel B3 and adapted to lift the legs A4 from the floor and to push the motion toy ahead for one step upon each turn during rotation of the rotary wheel B3. This motion toy A cannot simulate the real motion of a living duck in a fine way. Because the swings are monolithic members simply driven to oscillate up and down, they do not show the streamlined beauty of the motion of the wings of a living duck.